


Aaron & Molly's Long Wait - Chapter 2

by Miah_H



Series: Aaron & Molly's Long Wait [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: It's been a whole month since Aaron and Molly started discussing their future together. What sort of trouble will they get into next?
Relationships: Aaron/Molly
Series: Aaron & Molly's Long Wait [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Aaron & Molly's Long Wait - Chapter 2

\- 2 -

I had been a month since Aaron sent that video to Molly in bed. The few days following that night had Molly still nursing sore muscles on her inner thighs, prompting Aaron to chuckle to himself whenever Molly walked around the house. Molly found ways to make life hard on Aaron with little flirtatious comments and gestures. But, for the most part, life moved onward as normal. 

That being said, “normal” typically consisted of Molly still peeping in on Aaron every time she could when he was in the shower, and Aaron constantly poking his head in to Molly’s room to ask her unnecessary questions whenever the door was closed. Not letting him get the upper hand, Molly started doing various activities in her room completely topless, and gave Aaron little shows whenever he’d do it. 

There was one Friday night that Sandra tapped lightly at Molly’s door, and opened it to be greeted by Molly sitting at her desk topless. 

Started, Sandra cried, “Jesus Molly! You can’t just walk around the house like that!”

Molly, red-faced and embarrassed, replied, “I’m not around the house, I’m in the privacy of my room!” For added effect, she asserted, “and I’m hot! I didn’t want to wear a shirt right now.”

Sandra sighed, exasperated. She rolled her eyes as she slammed Molly’s door shut, and stormed down the hall. Molly was uneasy with how abrupt the argument had just ended. 

Molly began to hear the loud footfalls returning as Sandra pushed the door open far enough to see in, and threw something wadded up in her hand at Molly. “Here!” Sandra called out. “This should be plenty cool, and keep you covered.” Sandra huffed a little, “Honestly, Molly... I know Aaron is terrible about knocking...” Sandra raised her voice so that Aaron could hear her from his bedroom next door. “What if HE had been the one opening the door instead of me?”

“Well then I hope he would’ve enjoyed the show!” Molly snapped back as she caught the wadded up item and straightened it out. It was a soft silk robe. Molly’s attitude immediately shifted. “Momma...” Molly said calmly, “isn’t this...”

Sandra looked a little sad. “It is.” She said. “It’s the lightest, coolest fabric I’ve got, and I don’t really wear it that much anymore... because... well...”

“It was the last anniversary gift dad got you.” Molly finished. “You’ve told us the story a hundred times.”

“Yeah.” Sandra said. “Well... you’ve always admired it, and I guess you’re old enough now, so why don’t you use it?”

Molly slid it on, feeling the sensation of the silk gliding across her skin. “I’ll wear it for now...” Molly said. “But we’ll get me my own so you can have this back...”

“I’m sure we can find time for that.” Sandra said, much calmer now. “But until then, quit giving everyone the show of all your goods...”

“Okay Momma.” Molly said as she tied the sash on the robe and went over to hug her mom. “Thanks.”

Sandra’s eyes became dewey as she looked at Molly in the robe. “You two are so grown up now...” Sandra took in a deep breath, “but it’s important to remember that it’s okay to have a little prudence once in a while.” Sandra gave Molly a hug, “don’t stay up too late. I’m picking up a shift in the morning, so I’m going to bed.”

As Sandra’s footsteps faded down the hall and eventually stopped, Molly’s phone buzzed. The screen lit up: 1 New Message From Boyfriend

A: So no more topless pop-ins?

M: Mom just gave me the robe...

A: wait...

A: THE robe?

M: yea

A: Dad’s last gift?

M: yea

A: why?

M: I told mom I was hot

A: you are hot. 

M: Dork

A: For real tho...why?

M: idk. She mentioned something about being old enough

A: maybe she’s empty-nesting?

M: what do you mean? We’re still here

A: But not much longer...

M: I guess... it is comfy

A: I’d love to see you in it...

There was a long pause as the (...) sat on Aaron’s messages. 

M: Not tonight. Can’t get a pic I’m happy with

A: boo...

M: Mom said she was picking up a shift tomorrow morning... maybe I’ll model it for you...

A: Sounds fun. Better go to sleep then. Love you sis. 

M: I love you more

There was a pause in their digital conversation. Molly had set down her phone, and a sudden buzz rattled on the end table. 

A: Did you just make a Tangled reference?

M: ... maybe...

A: who’s the dork now?

M: Hey Aaron...

Aaron began to feel uneasy. Texts that start “Hey Aaron...” are usually more serious. 

A: What’s up?

M: What do you think of the name Prudence?

A: Interesting name. Good Beatles song... why?

M: Mom said something about having prudence tonight, and I was thinking it would be a good name for our first daughter. 

Aaron stared at his phone. Mind void, with no comprehensible response. The gravity of Molly’s intentions to have children with him taking a long time to process. 

After a bit with no response, Aaron saw a new message pop in. 

M: Too serious?

A: For tonight anyways...

M: k

M: I love you. 

A: I love you most.

Molly had typed out, “That’s not how the line goes...” but as she went to hit send, she stopped to appreciate Aaron’s attempt at the reference. She deleted the message and simply replied:

M: <3

With that, the conversation ended for the night, and the two lovers went to bed. 

— The Next Morning —

Aaron was a relatively hard sleeper, and being the weekend, he slept in... dead to the world. 

Still asleep, he adjusted his blanket as he was getting very warm, only to have his hand drop on something soft. His hand pawed at the soft and silky-smooth thing. And his hand then slid downward as he adjusted slightly, running a length along the fabric. 

What finally pulled Aaron out of his sleep was a rhythmic pounding noise he could hear. It sounded soft, but close. He winced as he began to let his eyes acclimate to light. He felt a warm air on his neck. 

“Morning” he heard a soft voice say. 

“Hey. What’s up?” Aaron said, groggy. 

“Thought I’d come visit my boyfriend.” The soft voice spoke. 

Aaron’s eyes shot wide open. Laying curled up in the crook of Aaron’s body, was Molly with a goofy grin on her face, wearing nothing but the silk robe their mother had given her the night before. 

As everything came in to focus, Aaron saw that his hand was resting on Molly’s asscheek now, which he reflexively pulled away. 

“Hey!” Molly said, sounding offended, “it may not be the best ass, but it’s not that bad...”

“Molly! What are you doing in my bed?” Aaron asked in a panic. “What if mom came in, and...”

Molly put one of her fingers up against Aaron’s lips, and he stopped talking. “Momma went to work this morning. She won’t be back until this afternoon.” She pulled her hand away from Aaron’s mouth, “I was up when she left, and we have the house to ourselves.”

“You can’t be in bed with me though...” Aaron pleaded. “It’s not safe!”

Molly smiled salaciously as she reached her arms around underneath Aaron’s, and hugged tightly. “ I feel plenty safe… right... now...” Molly’s voice trailed off and she began placing tiny kisses along Aaron’s neck. She inhaled deeply as she took in his scent. 

Aaron rolled on to his back, attempting to roll away from Molly. Her grip held tight, and she rolled with him, now partially on top of him. His face, amongst other parts of his body, were flushed red with arousal. “Damn it, Molly! You’re literally making this so hard!”

Molly adjusted herself so she was straddling Aaron’s waist, looking down on him. She started trailing her kisses up to Aaron’s cheek, and then down his jawline, until finally moving toward his mouth. Each kiss persisted a little longer than the previous as she approached her destination. 

“Molly... seriously... don’t do it...” Aaron warned. 

Molly planted a pursed-lipped kiss right on Aaron’s mouth. He laid there with his lips pressed shut, glaring at Molly. 

Molly pulled up, and kissed him again in the same place, holding her puckered lips against his longer this time. This time, Aaron wasn’t glaring, he looked concerned. 

Molly pulled up a third time, and kissed. This time Aaron met her pursed lips with his own. Molly’s eyes showed her shock at the reciprocation. Aaron looked amused. 

Molly slowly pulled away, and went in for a fourth kiss, but before she could bring her head back down, Aaron’s hand grabbed her by the hair, and forced her down on to his face in to an open-mouthed kiss. 

Molly was startled by the sudden turnabout in control over the situation, but submitted instantly the moment Aaron’s tongue entered her mouth. A contented moan hummed from her as their tongues met and lashed against one-another. 

Molly fought Aaron’s hand as she pulled up for air. “Holy shit, Aaron! Where did this come from?”

In one motion, Aaron flipped the two of them over so that Molly was now on her back against the bed, and he was over the top of her. He leaned down and kissed her again with the same passion as before. Molly’s body went limp as she relinquished all control to Aaron, still lashing her tongue with Aaron’s. 

As Aaron backed up and their lips parted, they both were gasping for air. They looked longingly into each other’s eyes. 

“It’s time.” Molly said as she pulled the sash of the robe and swinging it open. Molly’s naked body was all that was housed beneath the robe. “Fuck me until I can't walk straight!”

Aaron looked down at the masterpiece that was his sister’s body. Aaron’s cock couldn’t get any harder, but the view of his sister’s perfect breasts, and her fuzzy red mound of pubic hair made his head hot with desire. 

The look of panic crossed Aaron‘s face again as he realized he was going to need to decide how to proceed. Aaron’s cock knew the answer: that pussy needed breeding. His cock throbbed and pulsed in his boxers as the wet spot was so saturated that his bulbous head was dripping precum through the fabric, directly on to Molly’s beautifully bare stomach. 

However, against all odds, Aaron’s head won out. “No.” Aaron stated. “Not... yet...” he said, pained. 

Molly looked shocked for a minute, and then tried for seduction again. She scooped up the drips of precum on her stomach with a finger and sucked it clean. She moaned a little as her body shuddered lightly. “Mmmmm...” she said as she savored the taste of Aaron’s fluids. “Are you sure you don’t want some of this?” She wriggled her hips, which caused a chain reaction through her body, causing her breasts to rock hypnotically back and forth. 

Aaron’s eyes followed Molly’s breasts. “Molly! No!” Aaron shouted as he got up off the bed. “Not until you’re old enough!” He pointed to the door, “No matter how perfect and beautiful you are. Now out! I have to take care... of something...”

Molly sat up on the bed, her tits still hanging out. “I got a nice big load worked up in you...” She looked a little annoyed, “and then I offered you a perfectly good pussy to put that load in...” Molly looked a little more upset, “and now you’re just going to beat off and waste it?”

“Yes...” Aaron said, sounding defeated as he sat on the bed next to Molly. “If you get pregnant before you’re 18, it will be obvious that you had sex when you were a minor, and I could go to jail...” Aaron looked on the verge of tears, “and I can’t be away from you that long.”

Molly kissed Aaron softly on the cheek. “I understand... I guess.” Molly looked a little excited, “If you’re worried about me getting pregnant, does this mean we’re gonna have a baby?”

Aaron blushed, “I want to be with you.” He said. “I think that means accepting that you really want to have a baby.” Aaron sighed. “We’re siblings though, there’s some major chances of complications...”

“I know that...” Molly said. “But I’m willing to try.” She leaned her head on Aaron’s shoulder. “I won’t pressure you for sex anymore...” Molly conceded. 

“Thanks.” Aaron said. 

“Can I suck your dick though?” Molly asked. 

“Jesus, Molly!” Aaron said. 

“You need it! And I’m responsible...” Molly said. 

“No touching my dick!” Aaron said. “Making out was a slippery slope already...”

“You definitely made MY slope slippery...” Molly said seductively. 

“Stop it, you.” Aaron said as he leaned forward to touch his forehead to Molly’s. 

“Never.” Molly said as she tilted her head to make their lips meet again.

They kissed passionately for a couple minutes. As their lips separated, Molly breathed a heavy breath. “Is this...” she paused, not pulling too far away from Aaron, “Is this a thing we do... now?”

Aaron smiled, “Kissing?” He thought for a minute. “I suppose so.” He hesitated, “Obviously, not around mom...”

“Obviously...” Molly repeated. 

“Probably not at school...” Aaron said. 

“Boo...” Molly made a pouty face. 

“Probably not out in public..” Aaron said. 

Molly looked shocked and disappointed. “So, basically only when we have moments like this, and momma’s at work?”

Aaron thought for a moment, “Yeah, I suppose?”

Molly sighed, exasperated. “I guess I’ll take it.” She leaned forward and kissed Aaron briefly. “You know, I’ve waited, like, a year and a half to get a good kiss out of you.”

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Molly, “Our first kiss wasn’t good?”

Molly leaned forward and pecked Aaron on the cheek. “Our first kiss was good.” She moved to his lips and kissed him deep, slipping her tongue in his mouth. “But these kisses are GREAT!”

Aaron smiled as his sister kissed him. “However...” he started, “I still have something...” he pointed down at his damp boxers, “I need to take care of...”

Molly broke from her kiss. “Oh... right...” Molly got up and started walking toward the door, and then suddenly stopped. “Hey...”

“Yeah?” Aaron replied. 

“Can I... watch?” Molly asked. 

“What?!” Aaron asked. 

“I mean... I won’t touch or anything, but... like... can I just look at it while you do it?” Molly asked. 

“That would be... kinda... weird...” Aaron said. 

And then Molly did something reserved only for very rare situations...

“Please?” She asked with a pathetically innocent look that would be best described as a mix of puppy-dog eyes, bedroom eyes, and a little pouty frown. Her head was cocked slightly to one side as her pretty red hair swayed lightly as she shifted. This technique was something Molly discovered when she was five, and has only been used six times throughout her life, now seven. But up until now, it had a 100% success rate on Aaron. 

“Shit...” Aaron shook his head. “How do you DO that???”

Molly, trying not to laugh, was forcing her face into a pout as the edges kept trying to creep in to a smile. The effect was broken, but she doubled-down anyways. “I have no idea what you’re talking about...”

Aaron laughed, his defenses were already broken. “Okay, okay, sit down. NO TOUCHING!”

“Yay!” Molly did a little dance with her arms raised a little bit. Her robe draped open, showing off her jiggling breasts and her soaking wet pussy, which had streams of her wetness running down her leg. “Best boyfriend ever!”

Molly sat down in Aaron’s computer chair and wheeled over to his bed, where he was peeling his sticky, precum-soaked boxers off. Aaron’s monstrosity of a cock stood rock-hard pointing at Molly. This was the first time Molly got a good look at Aaron’s balls, which were as big as ping pong balls, and dangling low off of his pelvis. 

Molly’s jaw was dropped open in awe of Aaron’s powerful equipment.

Aaron wasted no time as he began to stroke the length of his shaft. 

Entranced, Molly gawked at the pumping cock, until a large glob of saliva dribbled out of her mouth, snapping her out of the trance too late to catch it. 

Aaron stopped stroking for a minute. “Are you literally drooling over my cock?”

Molly blushed. “You know... your cock was drooling over me earlier too!” She said defensively. 

As Molly watched Aaron stroke his cock, she became aware that she had spread her legs and was rubbing her clit as she watched. 

Aaron was entranced on Molly’s pussy as he stroked. His balls would occasionally pull up to his pelvis momentarily before dangling back down. 

Molly slipped two fingers into her pussy as she started fondling one of her breasts. “Is this what you want baby?” Molly spread her fingers, showing off the gape she had trained into her pussy in the last month. “It’s all ready for you to fill deep with your baby batter...”

Aaron picked up his pace a little bit. There were some small jets of precum that shot out of his cock. “Oh yeah...” Aaron moaned, getting lost in the moment. 

“Are my brother’s big, swollen balls gonna nut me out a yummy, cummy treat?” Molly asked, as her breathing got heavier, and she slipped a third finger in her pussy. 

Aaron’s balls were now pulled tight to his pelvis. “How many...” Aaron groaned as he felt his final approach coming on, “fingers... can you fit in there?” Aaron asked Molly. 

Molly slipped a fourth finger in and was fucking herself with her hand. “In this little pussy?” Molly teased as the thrust her fingers into herself. She pulled them out and made a fist, which she then pushed in to her pussy. “As many as it takes to make sure my brother’s enormous cock drowns my eggs in his jizz.”

Although he didn’t take the time to say it to her, Molly’s dirty talk was really helping him get there. 

“Oh shit babe...” Aaron said hastily, “I’m gonna nut...”

Molly, still fisting herself, looked around for a towel or receptacle of some sort, discovering a mostly clean glass on Aaron’s desk. She grabbed it with her free hand and gave it to Aaron. 

Aaron grunted as he leaned forward and pointed the head of his cock in to the cup. A preliminary shot of watery jizz squirted in to the cup. 

“Mmmmmmm...” Molly purred. “Empty those balls for me baby.”

As Aaron’s balls began to undulate, several thick, creamy ropes of sperm shot hard in to Aaron’s cup. As the cum began to get less viscous, Aaron and Molly could hear the sloshes of the cum blasting into the cup. 

Molly helped make sure the whole orgasm was collected in the glass. As the burst of pleasure (and semen) subsided, Aaron flicked the tip of his dick a couple times against the glass to get the last few drops of cum out. He leaned back on the bed with a sigh of relief. 

“You filled the cup three-quarters full!” Molly stated. “That’s a huge amount of cum!”

Aaron breathed heavily as he laid on the bed. “Yeah... lots of cum...” he responded. 

“All for your innocent sister?” Molly asked. 

“All for you, baby...” Aaron said, not looking at Molly. 

Molly tilted the glass slightly and slurped some of the cum in to her mouth. She held the goopy, salty cream on her tongue and savored the flavor. 

Aaron, attempting to regain his focus, looked to Molly. “What was that...”

When Aaron’s vision focused, Molly was drinking large gulps of her brother’s cum out of the glass. All the while, she was rubbing deep circles around her clit. 

“Jesus Molly! Really?!” Aaron said, a little shocked. 

Molly stopped drinking, leaving a third of the jizz in the glass. “It’s actually pretty good.” Molly admitted. She looked seductively at her brother as she swirled the cum in the glass a little. “Do you wanna try?”

“Uh... no...” Aaron said, not nearly as shocked sounding as Molly expected. “You go on ahead.”

Molly tipped back the glass and shook, trying to get the last couple globs to pour out. They were plastered tight to the side of the glass, and Molly stuck her tongue out to lick at the globs to try and break them free. 

A little surprised by this show he was receiving of his sister drinking down his cum, Aaron asked, “Is it really that good?”

With a smudge of semen on her cheek, Molly swallowed hard and smiled, “I mean, it could be better, but it’s from you, so I’ll take it.”

Acting offended, Aaron asked, “Could be better?!”

Molly giggled. “We need to get you on a diet consisting of lots of Pineapple Juice... ASAP.” She responded. 

Aaron smiled. “You know,” he started, reaching toward her cheek, “you’ve got a little...”

Suddenly, the two siblings heard the sound of the front door unlocking and opening. With a panic, they both said to each other, “Mom!”

Molly rushed out of the room toward the bathroom as quietly as she could scurry. Flushing the toilet, she had given herself a cover for why she was down the hall. 

“Hey kids!” Sandra shouted. “I’m home early!”

Aaron emerged from his room wearing some loose fitting pajama pants and a fresh t-shirt. “Hey mom. They call you off?” He asked as he made a path straight to the refrigerator. 

“Yeah, someone who had time off earlier in the week was available, and they don’t like to pay OT unless they have to, so they got their minimum out of me and sent me home.”

“Well that sucks.” A voice came from the hallway as Molly appeared. “I thought I’d have the day all to myself.”

Sandra scoffed, amused, “Sorry to disappoint.” She said, “I guess you’ll have to spend some time with your family instead.” Sandra paused a moment as she stared at Molly, “What’s that?” She asked. 

Molly seemed confused as Sandra walked over to her, Aaron had a look of fear as he realized what Sandra had seen: the glob of his cum was still on Molly’s cheek. 

Sandra walked up, face to face with Molly and said, “Stay still.” Molly was so scared that she couldn’t move anyways. Sandra scooped the cum off of Molly’s cheek with her thumb, testing the viscosity and stickiness between her thumb and forefinger. Sandra’s eyes narrowed as she asked, “Did you have a boy over this morning?”

Molly was barely able to speak, “Momma... I can explain...”

Angrily, Sandra replied, “Oh! I bet you can!” She huffed as she said, “You know the rules about boys in the house,” squeezing the cum between her fingers, Sandra said, “and this is a big deal!”

Sandra wheeled around and looked at Aaron, “Did you know Molly had someone over?” With an angry glare, she said, “Tell the truth! Don’t be covering for her now!”

Aaron shot a look at Molly, who looked worried, with a pleading to her eyes. “Mom... to my knowledge, it has only been me and Molly here all morning.”

The answer didn’t please Sandra. Turning back around, she put her cum-covered fingers in Molly’s face. “Where did this come from then?” She said accusingly. 

Looking nervously at Aaron, Molly said quietly, “Do we have to do this in front of Aaron?”

Still escalated, Sandra said, “Why? Was it one of his friends? Who?! I’m not dumb, I know what this is...”

“I have... a toy...” Molly confessed. 

Disbelieving, Sandra repeated, “A toy?”

“Yeah... and it has fake... stuff you can use with it...”

“Fake?” Sandra asked as she squished the glob between her fingers again. “Seems pretty real to me...”

“Well... yeah... that’s the point...” Molly doubled down on the lie. “And I thought I had the day to myself.” She said, sounding slightly annoyed. Forcing herself to blush, she added, “But I didn’t need to have Aaron knowing...”

Sandra looked at Aaron, who was engrossed in the show happening in front of him. “Aaron,” she piped up, “go find something to do.”

Aaron started to move towards the hallway, “yup!” He replied as he walked. As much as he wanted to know how this was going to end, it seemed to be going well at the moment. 

As they heard Aaron’s door latch, Sandra said, “We need to find him a reason to get out of the house more.” Redirecting at Molly, she said, “You too. You little horn-dog.”

Molly blushed. “Horn-dog? Really?”

Sandra chuckled, “Yes really! Look at you! You’re basically naked, and had plans to masturbate all day.”

“Well... not ALL day...” Molly muttered loud enough to hear. 

“Oh please.” Sandra said. “I was a teenager once. Where do you think you inherited all that from?”

“Okay... I did not need to know...” and Molly’s comment was cut short as she watched, stunned, as Sandra put her finger and thumb in her mouth, and sucked the cum off. 

“Mmmmm...” Sandra moaned. “They are getting better at making these synthetic products.” Sandra smiles slyly at Molly. “Next time you get more of this, maybe get me a bottle too?”

Still reeling from what just happened, Molly absently replied, “Yeah. Sure.”

“Okay. Go get some clothes on, and get your brother.” Sandra nudged Molly. “No point in playing with yourself all day. Let’s play as a family instead.” Pausing a moment, Sandra said, "Wait, that came out wrong. Let's play A GAME as a family instead."

Molly giggled as she walked down to Aaron’s room where she opened the door without knocking. A startled Aaron jumped in panic at the intrusion. He didn’t say anything, as he was locked in mid-orgasm. His massive cock deposited another sizable load of semen into the cup Molly drank out of earlier, while Aaron kneeled on the floor, with his face by the seat of his computer chair. Aaron blushed as his orgasm subsided, and he regained his faculties. 

“Are you... sniffing me from the chair?” Molly asked quietly. 

“Listen Molly, I...” Aaron started, nervously. 

Molly started walking forward seductively. “Do you... like... the way I smell, that much?” She asked, lustfully. 

Aaron’s half-flaccid cock began re-swelling as Molly approached. “It smelled... so strong in here when I got back from the kitchen, and I... kinda lost myself to it. 

Molly walked up so that her hips were about a foot from Aaron’s face and parted the robe, revealing her glistening pussy and thighs, still wet with her leaking desire. “If you like it so much,” Molly reached down and spread her lips, exposing her wet, pink opening, as well as her swollen button clit. “Why don’t you have a taste from the source?”

Aaron’s brain was on fire as the pussy in front of him leaked a fresh bead of Molly’s arousal out from it’s depths. The scent was 10 times stronger than her leavings on his chair. The was a sloshing sound as two more jets of watery cum erupted from Arron’s cock and deposited themselves in his cup. 

“That’s it.” Molly encouraged. “Tell me if it tastes as good as it smells.”

“Molly... you know we can’t...” Aaron pleaded. “And mom is here now too...” Aaron’s nostrils flared as they took in Molly’s heavenly musk. 

Molly pushed Aaron back against his bed, still on his knees. “Well, can I at least have a kiss then?”

Aaron started to stand up. Molly grabbed the glass of cum from Aaron, setting it on his desk. While turned away, Molly used three fingers and scooped some of the wetness from her pussy. She lapped the wetness off with her tongue, leaving a small pool of it concentrated in her mouth. As Aaron got fully to his feet, Molly gave him no time to prepare as she pressed her lips against his. As Aaron’s tongue began to probe into Molly’s mouth, she pushed the deposit of her juices to his tongue. There was a muffled cry from Aaron, which turned into a muffled moan from him as he processed the flavor. They kissed another minute as Aaron extracted as much of the flavor from Molly’s mouth as he could. 

As they broke from the kiss, Molly asked her winded brother, “What did you think? Do you like the taste of the pussy that will bear your children?”

“Oh my god, Molly... that was...” Aaron managed to stammer. 

With a juicy squelch, Molly brought her fingers up between their faces, coated with a freshly harvested layer of her juices. 

Without hesitation, Aaron engulfed Molly’s fingers with his mouth and began sucking them clean. After sucking them until they were slightly pruned, Aaron released Molly’s fingers. “I wish you were eighteen now.” Aaron said. 

“Me. Fucking. Too.” Molly stated. “I can’t wait for you to work my clit like that.”

Arron gave Molly another kiss, this one brief. “But mom is home.” Aaron said, “You should really be somewhere else.”

Molly’s face lit up. “Oh yeah!” She said, “I came in here for a reason!” Molly stopped to think for a second. “Momma ate your cum. She liked it, and wants more. And you’re supposed to come out for family game time.” Molly turned and said, “And I have to go get changed.”

Aaron stood there awestruck as Molly grabbed the cup of cum off the desk. In one motion, she tipped the entire contents of the cup into her mouth. With a strange look on her face, she swallowed hard, and said, “Blech! That was bitter!” Turning to look at Aaron again, she said, “Seriously though, Pineapple juice is your new favorite thing from now on.”

As Molly walked towards the door, Aaron was able to make sound again. “Wait! What did you mean...”

And Molly shut Aaron’s door. 

“She... liked it?”

-15 minutes later-

Aaron emerged from his room to find Sandra sitting with a stack of games. Looking at Aaron, she said, “Aah! The first to arrive! Guess you pick the first game.”

Aaron smirked, “Always Gloom.” He said as he grabbed the Gloom deck out of the stack. 

Sandra shook her head, “The fact that I play a game about making your family miserable and killing them with you two on family game day of all things is mind blowing.” She raised an eyebrow, “Why do you always pick this game?”

“Story element.” Aaron responded almost immediately. “Each character has an ongoing story, and you have to invest in everyone’s stories to get the most out of the game.” 

Sandra didn’t look convinced, “Is that so?”

“Well, that, and it made Molly pay attention to the game. You know how competitive she is.” Aaron added. 

There was a click, and a rush of water as the washing machine started up down the hall. The sound of quick footsteps came down the hall, and then Molly appeared. 

Molly was wearing a set of pajamas that would have fit her appropriately three years ago. The shirt was so full of her ample breasts that it rode up and showed her belly just to have enough fabric for her chest. Her areolae were not obvious through the fabric, but with enough focus, you could see the shape of her breasts. 

The shorts were more like hot pants, as her thighs filled them fully, stretching he elastic bands at the bottoms slightly, causing them to ride up. You could very clearly see the outline of the panties she had on underneath the pants. 

Aaron’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head, and Sandra looked mad. “What is this?” Sandra questioned. 

“This?” Molly said, looking at her barely-there outfit, “is laundry day.”

Sandra rolled her eyes, “Really? This was all that’s left?”

“Oh, come on momma...” Molly said with a pout, “you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it is.”

“Making a bigger deal?” Sandra repeated. “What did I say about prudence earlier?”

“That it’s a pretty name, and that she should come out to play.” Molly said, pressing her luck. “So what are we playing?”

Sandra fumed a moment, “Aaron, what do you think of all this?”

Aaron blushed. “I think that if Molly is dumb enough to get her clean clothes down to... THAT, then she deserves to be uncomfortable in that until she has something else to wear.”

Sandra still didn’t seem pleased with the response, but let it pass. “I guess.”

“So what are we playing?” Molly asked. “Hopefully not Gloom.”

Aaron held up the deck. 

“Of course it’s Gloom.” Molly replied. “You know, you have a weird fetish for making your family miserable.”

The first game went normally, with Molly eking out a slim victory. 

Aaron noticed an odd trend the every time Molly stood up, she would grind her hips a little as she sat down. It caused her tits to jiggle too. Sandra didn’t seem to notice this oddity, as she was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Molly. 

At the end of the evening, Aaron managed to claim the most wins, making him the master of the game night this week. They had their victory ice cream, and sat down to watch some television. 

After about 30 minutes, Sandra yawned, “That’s it, I’m turning into a pumpkin...” she stood up and told her kids, “Don’t stay up too late, and be sure to turn everything off when you go to bed.”

As Sandra’s door shut, Molly slid over closer to Aaron on the couch. As she rested her head on Aaron’s shoulder and sighed, “I love momma, but I’m looking forward to when we have our own place.”

“You just want to have sex all the time, you horn-dog.” Aaron replied with snark. 

Molly scoffed, pretending to be offended. “Your innocent, little sister is not a horn-dog.” She paused a moment, “I’m more of a delicate flower, that requires pollination multiple times per day.”

Aaron’s pants shifted as Molly’s innuendo started to have the desired effect. The fact that Aaron was starting to tent his pants was not lost on Molly. 

“Looks like your ‘worker drone’ is ready for pollination duty.” Molly added, “and I’ve been making sure my flower is at full bloom for you... all day.”

Aaron looked at Molly, confused. “What do you mean you’ve been preparing all day?”

Still laying against Aaron, Molly reached down and hooked her thumb into her pants and pushed down. As the pants slid down her thighs, Aaron noticed that her panties were going with, and that a large, fleshy tube was making a sloppy schlick sound as she pushed. 

“Holy shit Mol, is that...” Aaron stared as Molly reached between her legs. 

Molly retrieved Aaron’s cast dildo from between her legs, glistening with her juices. “You bet it is.” Molly said with a grin. Molly stuck out her tongue, and licked the toy near the base of the shaft. “Mmmmm...” Molly purred. “Tastes like my pussy.” She held the toy out toward Aaron’s face. “You want a taste?”

“Yes... but no.” Aaron said, pained. “Making out should be our only new thing today. We are on a slippery slope.”

Molly held the dildo so that it inclined towards her face, and then ran her tongue along the length. “It’s an especially slippery slope when I hold it like this.”

Aaron grabbed Molly, and held her in a headlock. “Why are you such a butt?”

Molly struggled against the hold, “You wish you could have my butt.”

“Go put your dick away and come back so we can watch a movie.” Aaron said. 

Standing and tugging her pants back up, Molly said “Fine...” in a resigned tone. 

As Molly left the room to change, Aaron started looking for a movie. He found something dull and boring, and then flipped his phone out. 

Molly returned, and Aaron’s eyes nearly hugged out of his head. Molly was wearing the little silk nightgown, and only the little silk nightgown. 

“Damn, sis... you’re making this hard.” Aaron said as she approached. 

“Good.” Molly replied as she sat down on Aaron’s lap. “It will slip inside me easier if it is.” 

Aaron glared, “Not what I meant.” He lifted Molly and set her next to him, “And you promised you wouldn’t tease me like that.”

Molly grumbled as she nuzzled up against Aaron. “I guess...”

Aaron hit play, and it became obvious very quickly that he had picked a movie that neither of them had any interest in. 

Looking up at Aaron, Molly said, “This is boring. Why are we watching it?”

Aaron turned his head and kissed Molly on the lips. She was caught completely by surprise, but quickly let herself be swept up by it. 

They kissed for nearly 30 minutes, with an occasional break to breathe, and smile at each other before diving right back into the passion. 

Aaron’s erection swelled down his pant leg, leaving a very obvious bulge throbbing. Molly repositioned herself so that she could straddle the bulge and grind against it. 

“Just pull it out and breed me.” Molly said in heavy breaths between kisses. 

“Not yet.” Aaron said, red-faced and flustered. 

Molly stopped kissing for a moment and braced against Aaron hard as she sped up her grinding. She made cute little whimpers as she climaxed, completely drenching Aaron’s leg in her juices. 

As her orgasm subsided, she rolled over to lay on the couch next to Aaron. Between deep breaths, Molly said, “I’ll get my babies out of you... even if it takes me five months.”

Aaron put his arm around Molly and whispered softly in her ear, “Five and a half.”

With an exasperated sigh, Molly said, “Whatever.”

Even though he hadn’t gotten off, Aaron was as exhausted as Molly looked. The two curled up on the couch, and fell asleep. 

-Chapter 2 Extra-

Molly woke up in a dark room. A spotlight directed on to her blinded her from everything else in the room. The smooth wooden floor was cold on her bare feet. It was then that she realized the rest of her was bare too. Panicking, she attempted to cover herself with her arms. There were wolf-whistles and cheers at her nude form. She stood there paralyzed, not knowing which way to go to get away. 

Another spotlight came on. Centered in the circle of light, Aaron lay strapped to a table. He was just as nude as Molly, and his erection drooled out a steady stream of precum. 

Molly ran over to Aaron. “Aaron! What did they do to you?”

“I’m stuck here.” Aaron said weakly. “And I need to cum so badly.”

Looking down, Molly realized that Aaron’s already sizable balls were three times their normal size. They pulsed softly as the precum oozed out of Aaron. 

“Who is out there?” Molly asked. 

“Does it matter?” Aaron groaned. “Please, I need you to help empty this out...” Aaron’s cock bobbed as he flexed it for Molly. 

Molly’s face was an inch away from the slimy cock head when there was a gasp from the unseeable audience, “Is she really gonna do it?” Echoed out of the darkness. “That’s her own brother.”

Molly guided the cock head into her mouth and licked the precum clean. With about two sucks, a long squirt of cum shot into her mouth, causing her to recoil backwards. 

A shocked sound erupted from the crowd. 

“No Molly... you have to use your pussy.” Aaron said. 

Wasting no time at the command, Molly straddled the table, her wet pussy drooling down her leg as she began to bend her legs to take Aaron’s cock inside her. 

“She’s not gonna actually do it...”

“That would be incest.”

“Disgusting perverts...”

As Molly’s lips parted and the shaft entered inside her, she moaned with pleasure. 

“Do it!” A single voice from the audience yelled. 

Molly let herself be fully impaled on her brother. He cried out Molly’s name as she could feel him swelling bigger inside her. 

Molly started undulating, feeling Aaron’s cock spurt little globs of cum in her pussy. She moaned at the sensation. “That’s it bro, let it all out.”

The one voice of support was drowned out by voices of dissent. 

“Incestuous slut.”

“Dirty whore.”

“Their mother should be so ashamed...”

“What would their father think if he knew?”

Molly had a tinge of shame. What would her father think if he knew?

And suddenly, another spotlight beamed on, and an older man was standing in front of her as she fucked her brother. Almost 18 years older than any picture she had seen of him, but she knew it was her father.

She stopped undulating, and sat down on Aaron's rod fully, hiding it inside her body from their father.

"Hey dad." Molly said, meekly.

"Hey sweetie." Her father said. "How ya doin?"

Remembering the swollen member trying to squirt sperm into her womb currently, she moaned as her eyes fluttered for a moment. "So good."

Feeling a sudden orgasm pulse over body, she moaned out, "Daddy, am I a dirty slut for letting Aaron cum all over my insides?"

Their father looked pensive for a moment. "Well, sluts, as defined by the derogatory slang, typically have multiple partners. How many boys have you been intimate with?"

"Only my future husband." Wracked by another wave of pleasure, Molly moaned out, "Daddy, he's putting babies in me right now."

"Don't change the subject yet honey," their dad said, "I still have to ask: do you bathe often?"

Confused, Molly said, "Yes, why?"

"Other than actual sex, have you done anything inappropriate sexually?" He asked.

Aaron's balls were pusling hard enough now to rub against Molly's thighs every time they tightened.

"No...ooh..." Molly tried to reply as her response melted into a moan.

"Well then I don't think you're dirty, and I defintely don't think you're a slut." He concluded.

Her eyes closed in a mixture of happiness and orgasm as she felt Aarron's cock depositing more spurts of semen in her.

With a gasp and a moment of clarity, Molly asked, "What do you think of me and Aaron... I mean... as a couple?"

Their dad laughed softly, "It is a bit unconventional." He started, "But the biggest let-down of it is that you won't have people outside the family to see how great you both are." He smiled, "If you're happy, that's what's really important." He adjusted his glasses slightly, "I mean, who do you think it was out there rooting for you to do it?"

Molly's eyes got big as she felt Aaron's seed flow through her. "Oh dad... wanna watch me make your grandbaby?"

"I would love to see you expanding your family." He said.

Molly turned to Aaron, "Fuck me baby. Empty your balls in me so we can make a grandbaby for dad!"

Aaron thrust hard as a fountain of cum pumped deep inside Molly.

Tensing up hard as her womb drank in all of Aaron's babies, Molly shouted, "I'm in love with Aaron, and will give him as many children as we can make. I'm his, body and soul."

Aaron, still pumping cum in Molly, procalimed, "I'm in love with Molly, and will cum as much as she wants to keep her well fed and well bred! I'm hers, body and soul."

Their father adjusted his glasses again, "Sounds like you don't need me here then. You have a solid thought of what you want."

As Molly's belly inflated with the quantity of cum that Aaron was filling her with, she became aware that the audience was now cheering and hooting for them. She made out the chant, "Fill her up! Fill her up!" being repeated by the crowd.

Molly felt a kick in her abdomen, realizing that she was now pregnant, about 35 weeks along as Aaron continued to fuck her.

"Careful of the baby." Molly said as her pussy gripped tight to Aaron's cock.

"Jeez Molly, this isn't our first time." Aaron replied. "And you get cranky if you don't get your preggo-fuck at least every other day."

Their dad stood there with a 3-year-old little girl riding on his shoulders. "What'cha think Prudie? Is it time to go?"

The little girl giggled, "Papa... Momma is fat, and daddy looks sleepy."

Their dad laughed, "They are a good couple." As he turned to leave, he called over his shoulder, "I don't think your mother will take this all as well as I would. But if it comes up, ask her about Grandpa Frank and Uncle Frank."

With that, their father walked out of the spotlight, and the dream faded to unshaped happy thoughts.

-Chapter 2 Epilogue-

Sandra woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. As she walked down the hall towards the kitchen, she saw a light flickering from the living room.

"Did they leave the TV on?" Sandra said quietly to herself.

As she rounded the corner, she was surprised to see both Aaron and Molly asleep on the couch, curled up together. Aaron's morning wood tented the throw blanket covering them from the waist down.

Mumbling in her sleep, Sandra heard Molly mutter, "Put that fat dick in me baby." Followed shortly by Aaron mumbling, "No."

Sandra shook her head, "They both need girlfriends... Because if Molly gets a boyfriend, I'm gonna be a grandma too soon..." And she walked to the kitchen.


End file.
